


Happy birthday

by Deyaniera



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Clint makes sure Natasha has a fabulous birthday.





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit sex, spankings

 

          Clint enjoyed being the only one who knew Natasha’s real birthday.  Even better, Tony was trying quite determinedly to find out and had no idea that Clint knew.  He kept throwing out dates to try to get Tasha to admit to something.  Clint privately had a bet going on with Sam and Cap about whether or not Tony would ferret it out.  Sam and Steve had more faith in Tony than Clint did, though Clint was pretty sure Sam only sided with Steve out of loyalty to Cap.  It amused Clint, and he trusted Steve and Sam to keep things quiet.

          Of course, few would believe she was born in 1928.  Clint occasionally worried about that, about growing old while she stayed young and vital.  But, then again, given their chosen career, perhaps growing old wasn’t the worst thing that could happen.

          As he did every year, he had snuck off, back to his building in New York.  After feeding the dog, he went up to the roof and set up a table, chairs, a bottle of wine, and even a few candles and a blanket nook.  It wasn’t much, but he knew Tasha would appreciate it.  He ordered her favorites, and then waited.  Lucky joined him on the roof, and Clint sat down on the wall to pet him, looking out over the city.

          The food got there first.  He put everything on the table, gave Lucky his share, and resumed his wait.  He had a moment of doubt, as the sky darkened and the stars fought with the city glow.  Then he heard the door open, and the soft click of her heels as she crossed the roof.

          “You never forget, do you?”

          “It’s not every day you turn 90,” Clint said, smiling.

          Tasha snorted.  “I wasn’t awake for all of those years.”

          “I know,” Clint said, turning around to face her.  He smiled again, because she was wearing a skirt.  Tasha petted Lucky, who looked ecstatic, as always.  Clint spoke again, quietly.  “But it’s still a milestone.”

          “A meaningless one.”

          “Do you not want dinner?”

          Tasha huffed, then spoke quietly.  “No.  I mean, I do.  It’s just…”  Clint waited.  She sighed and walked over to him, sitting down beside him and leaning against him.  He wrapped an arm around her waist.

          “Your secrets are safe with me, Tash,” Clint said softly.

          She leaned her head against his shoulder.  “You’re not going to spank me again, are you?”

          Clint grinned.  “Why do you always ask that when you know the answer?”

          She huffed, straightened, and smacked his shoulder.  “You’re impossible.”

          “You like it, or I wouldn’t do it.”

          Tasha didn’t answer, just got up and went to the table.  Clint smirked and followed her.  They ate and drank, chatting idly about various things, and reminiscing about old missions.  Finally, Tasha pushed away from the table and headed to the blanket and pillows. 

          Clint followed after letting Lucky go back downstairs, and then closing and locking the roof door.  No interruptions, now.  He laid back on the pillow, and Tasha leaned against him, and it was a gorgeous night. 

          “Happy birthday, Tasha.”

          “It is,” she murmured, and relaxed against him. 

          Clint grinned and gave her a moment.  Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her across his lap.  She squealed and squirmed, but he had the back of her neck, and she had no leverage.  He spanked her ass several times, then slid her skirt up.  As he’d suspected, she wasn’t wearing panties. 

          “You naughty girl,” he murmured, and spanked her bare ass several times. 

          Tasha squirmed and struggled, but Clint wasn’t holding her that tightly.  Had she truly wanted to escape, she could have.  He spanked her again, then slid his hand between her legs, rubbing her clit and pussy.  He chuckled softly. 

          “You’re so wet,” he whispered, wrapping his other arm around her waist, pulling her against him.  Tasha squirmed against his cock, and he spanked her again. 

          “You’re not going for all 90,” Tasha said, her voice breathy. 

          “You’d like that,” Clint said, sliding his fingers along her wet pussy again.  “Wouldn’t you?”

          Tasha squirmed and then pressed her thighs together.  Clint chuckled and rubbed her ass before popping her several times in a row again, alternating cheeks.  She was starting to get a lovely pink color on her ass.  She was also getting more and more turned on.  He could tell because she was writhing against him and pressing her thighs together rhythmically. 

          “You gonna come for me?” he murmured softly, hitting her harder and then rubbing her clit.  Tasha moaned and squirmed.  “Bad girl,” Clint said, spanking her again hard.

          “Yes,” she panted.  “Yes, I’m going to come for you.”

          Clint kept going, spanking her again and again while she wiggled against him.  Once her ass was a bright red, he paused.  Tasha moaned, and Clint chuckled softly.  “You want more, don’t you baby?”

          “Yes,” she said, breathlessly. 

          “How many was that?” he asked slyly.

          “58,” Tasha answered, and Clint laughed.  He knew she’d count.  She always did.

          “Good girl,” he said, and spanked her even harder.  She moaned and squirmed as he passed 60.  Then, as he reached 72, she came, shuddering against him with a throaty moan. 

          Clint loved that he could make her come like that, but he was definitely not done.  He released her, rubbing her back lightly, and then putting her on her knees.  She tossed her hair and looked at him over her shoulder.  He unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock, rubbing it against her soaking pussy.  She moaned and pushed back against him, but he pulled back.  “You want this?”

          “God, yes,” she moaned.  “Fuck me, Clint!”

          He slid his cock over her clit, making her moan again, and then thrust into her hard.  She gasped at the sensation and rocked back against him.  He curled over her back to slide his hands up beneath her shirt and cup her breasts.  She lifted one hand to caress the back of his neck, and he slowly rocked his hips.  Tasha moaned and curled back to kiss him.  He kissed her back, then straightened and spanked her ass before slowly fucking her.  She whimpered and thrust back against him.

          “More?” he said, thrusting hard and then holding her hips.  She shuddered. 

          “God, yes.  Fuck me, Clint, please!”

          Clint gave in, fucking her hard and fast the way he knew she wanted.  She met his thrusts at first, until she came hard, clawing at the blanket and shuddering against him.  Her orgasm brought him, her pussy milking his cock until he had nothing more to give. 

          After a quiet moment, Tasha chuckled.  “You didn’t make it to 90.”

          Clint grinned and kissed her shoulder.  “The night’s not over yet.” 

          Tasha laughed and pulled him down next to her, then wrapped the blanket around them both.  Clint held her close.  “Happy birthday, Tash.”

          She smiled and kissed him. 


End file.
